This invention relates generally to hand held manual aerosol sprayers. Previous sprayers in the art have failed to provide for a steady flow and for proper mixing of air and product. Many of these earlier sprayers operated improperly if overfilled with the liquid product or if tilted. Some of the earlier sprays also did not remain pressurized between sprays and/or needed to intake air once the spraying was stopped.
An example of an earlier sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,992, issued May 24, 1977 to Hans G. Schmid (the present inventor), which discloses a sprayer with a flexible body designed to spray a liquid/air mixture when squeezed. Such a device is not capable of continuous steady stream spraying because of its need to intake air between squeezes.